Stranger
by InkPhantom
Summary: "Hey Mr. Hulk! Can my mommy have some of your blood? I bet she can look in her microscope and see all the little cells that make you big and green and MAD."


_**OKAY SO this is an RP that I found I had posted on my Tumblr AGES ago. I don't remember who it was with, but reading it now, it's pretty damn good. I KNOW this is still in it's chat form. Yes, I know. I just thought, from what was written, that this character I made up, Iyana March and her daughter Amy, that they were good character's. I like them. I think they are a good brain child. So I'm just posting this to see what you guys think about what's written here and if maybe, in the future, I should write something about it. I know I already have a Bruce/OC, so maybe with another character. Just... I know it's a chat. I know. But, if you're willing, it's not horrible. Let me know.**_

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You and the stranger both like avengers.

STRANGER: Banner studied the screen before him, allowing himself to get caught up in something other than the thing inside him. He was startled from his trance when he heard someone behind him. "Who's there?"

YOU: A small girl peeked around the corner of the lab door, startled.

YOU: "The algorithm? The last number should be a four."

STRANGER: He squinted at the screen before changing the last number to four. It all began to make sense to him now. "Thank you." He turned around and faced the girl. His voice softened. "Who are you?"

YOU: "My name's Amy." she said softly, picking at her pink dress hesitantly. "A man with an eyepatch asked me and my Mommy to come help him. But she was talking about boring things, so I walked away."

YOU: She looked out in the hallway with a fleeting glance, then looked at Banner with uncertainty. "I think I'm lost mister"

STRANGER: "You shouldn't wander off, you know. There are dangerous things in this world." He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Come on, I'll show you to the meeting room."

YOU: Amy smiled. "My mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said, matter of factly. "But if you wrote those numbers on the computer, then you must be smart, even if you got the last number wrong."

STRANGER: Banner laughed. "You sound like Tony."

YOU: The little girl reached up and took Banner's large hand, and with a smile said, "I like smart people!"

YOU: She cocked her head to the side in an endearing manner. "Who's tony, Mister?"

STRANGER: He led her out of the lab and down the hall towards the meeting room. Bruce looked down when she asked him about Tony. "Well...he's hard to explain. I don't know if you know..hmmm...how to explain." He thought. "He's Iron Man." It was the best he could do that was rated PG.

YOU: The small girl's face lit up in delight. "Oh! I know Iron Man! Well... My mommy does at least. Two weeks ago we went to his big house in New York! He tried to kiss my mommy, but she punched him in the face! Can you believe it?! My mommy punched Iron Man in the face!"

YOU: Little peals of bell like laughter drifted down the hallways, causing multiple guards to send the odd couple skeptical and quizzical glances.

STRANGER: He snickered and mumbled, "That does sound like Tony."

STRANGER: Banner noticed the looks and just nodded towards them. They finally made it to the meeting room where Tony, the girl's mother, and Fury were sitting.

YOU: Amy immediatly flew from Banner's side to a woman sitting in a chair across from Tony Stark. She was tall, almost as tall as Tony, with long wavy brown hair that touched her hips as she stood the embrace her little girl. She had dark skin from spending time out in the sun, and hazel eyes that were framed with long lashes.

YOU: "Amy!" he scolded, her voice low and sultry, "What trouble did you get into now?

STRANGER: Banner gave a small chuckle.

YOU: The woman glanced up at the doctor, an eyebrow arched upward. "I'm sorry if she caused you trouble."

STRANGER: "No, it was no trouble at all. She is a delightful little girl." Banner smiled.

YOU: The woman nodded in approval. "Of course." With a smile she offered the doctor a gloved hand. "My name is Iyana March. I'm a representative of Xavier's school."

STRANGER: He took it, shaking it gently but firm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. March. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

YOU: "Oh!" Iyana turned to Fury, her skeptical eyebrow once again raised. "This is the other scientist?"

YOU: Fury nodded and proceeded to explain.

YOU: "Banner, this woman is from Charlies Xavier's school for the gifted. She... Well she's special, but not like the rest of you. As is her daughter. She's currently an ambassador between our two groups of... heroes. Since she and her daughter are scientists, I'm assigning her to the two of you."

YOU: At the end of the table, Tony grumbled in irritation but remained silent, even as the ever-inncent Amy slowly inched closer to him. "Basically," Fury continued,

YOU: "You are in charge of protecting, integrating, and supporting Ms. March for her duration with S.H.I.E.L.D, and in return she is to assist you with any research you are currently working on."

STRANGER: His eyebrows rose. "Do you really think it's okay for Tony and I to do this?" He glanced in Tony's direction before turning his attention to Fury again. "I have no problems, but does a green rage monster and a pompous...jerk count as good protection?"

YOU: Iyana's eyebrow arched up again, becoming kind of her natural state. "In reality Doctor, the only on that needs protecting is my little girl." She lowered her voice a little, glancing at Tony to find him leaning precariously back in his chair, trying to get a look at the kid who was kicking the seat. "Tony has taking a liking to her. At first it was concerning, but now..." Iyana cleared her throat and turned back to Banner. "I simply need protection from boredom Dr. Banner."

STRANGER: "Tony is a softie and wouldn't hurt her, that I can guarantee." He laughed. "I can do my best to protect you from boredom, Ms. March."

YOU: (Across the large table, Amy was kicking Tony's seat chanting "pom-pus jerk! Pom-pus jerk!) "For starters, you can explain what a "green rage monster" is.

STRANGER: He bit his lip and struggling with his words. "I...well...um." He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you've heard of The Hulk." He looked at her before gesturing towards himself with a shy smile.

YOU: Iyana's wide hazel eyes were blank, giving no sign of recognition to the name. "I'm sorry Doctor, I've been stuck in the lab underneath a school for years now. And I don't watch much televis-"

YOU: "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE THE HULK?!" Amy shouted, running away from Tony and towards Dr. Banner quickly.

STRANGER: Banner was startled a bit and looked towards the small girl. "Y-yes."

YOU: "Mommy, mommy, remember how Mr. X was talking about how ALLLLL of "har-lam" got destroyed? This man did it!" She stammered, excitedly. "Hey Mr. Hulk! Can my mommy have some of your blood? I bet she can look in her microscope and see all the little cells that make you big and green and MAD."

YOU: Iyana, meanwhile, glanced at Tony, who shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

STRANGER: He stammered and looked from Fury to Amy to Iyana. "I, uh, well, sure, I guess. It's just radiation."

YOU: Iyana's eyes met Banners and held them, a sharp look overcoming her. Her eyes became very intense, and her mouth set in a thin line. "How MUCH radiation, Dr. Banner?"

STRANGER: Bruce scratched his head and felt shy under her look. "Oh, um, well, a lot?"

YOU: Tony spoke up for the first time, his voice stern but lacking its usual luster as he addressed Iyana. "He was building a gamma bomb." he said, pedantically. "For the government. Something went wrong, ka-boom. It should have killed him."

STRANGER: He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling embarrassed.

YOU: Iyana glanced at Fury, who nodded almost unnoticeably. "My daughter's right, Dr. Banner." she said finally. "I think I would like some of your blood."

STRANGER: His eyes became darker. "I'm not going to be a lab rat."

YOU: Amy, who was tugging at Banner's lab coat, took a step back cautiously, but then tapped him gently on the back of his hand to get his attention. "Umm... Mr. Hulk?"

STRANGER: Bruce's eyes softened as he looked down. "Yes?"

YOU: "If that gamma bomb should have killed you," she began, her voice still childish in pitch, but suddenly wiser, "and you didn't die, that mean's you're special. I think my mommy wants to know if you're special in the way we are, in our DNA. Because maybe, before the accident, you were unique. And maybe that's why you survived."

STRANGER: He smirked down at the little girl. "You're very intelligent for someone so young...I accept and appreciate your reasoning."

YOU: She smiled at him in a wide grin that had melted even the mechanical heart of Tony Stark. "Good! Ima go play with Mr. Pom-pas jerk. You and mommy can do icky blood things."

YOU: With a nod from Fury, Tony escorted Amy away.

STRANGER: Banner laughed at the trio they made and turned towards Iyana. "I apologize...if I came off as rude."

YOU: "It's fine, Banner. There was a man back home that was much more of an animal than either you or Tony could ever be, without a doubt."

STRANGER: "You gotta give Tony a chance. He's a great guy with a good heart."

YOU: "Hm?" she said, distracted. Her eyes were glued to the crook of Banner's arm. "I suppose. I have a problem with men who throw themselves at women they don't even know. Especially in front of thier children."

YOU: "But you're right about the good heart. I think he's getting attached to Amy."

STRANGER: Bruce chuckled. "Tony is a self proclaimed ladies man, don't pay that side any attention." He followed her gaze. "Would you like to take the blood now? My lab is just down the hall."

YOU: "That would be nice." Iyana mumbled, gears already clicking in her over crowded head. With a nod and Fury, who had a smirk plastered on his face, she began to walk out of the room, her heels clicking and her jumpsuit, with a large X over the breast, shifting.

STRANGER: He followed a few steps back, not wanting to be a part of the group directly. He waved a hand towards his lab. They entered and the machines purred to life at his presence. "Well, here we are."

YOU: Iyana glanced at Banner with a steady, even look as she flicked her wrist at the door, which, at her movement, swung shut.

STRANGER: His eyebrows rose as he looked from her hand to the door and back. "I see."

YOU: Iyana cocked her head to the side, the way her daughter did earlier but with a dangerous undertone, like a predator. "Do you, Dr. Banner?" With another flick of her wrist, a syringe and test tubes flew from the shelves and into her awaiting hands. She positioned the needle the way a killer holds a knife, and slowly began to advance toward the doctor.

STRANGER: He stood at his place, steady and braced for anything. "I do, in fact. You are a mutant. A psychic, if I'm not mistaken."

YOU: Iyana didn't lower the needle, but edged closer to Banner, eyes also steadfast. "Oh? I guess S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't protect their restricted files very much. Or maybe you and Tony have a habit of perusing through them on one of his hacking sprees."

STRANGER: His eyes flashed. "I'm not completely ignorant to the outside world, Ms. March."

YOU: "Maybe not." Iyana mumbled. She was now an arms length away from Banner, needle poised to strike, body bent in a predatory stance. "Hold out your arm, Banner."

STRANGER: The corner of his mouth rose and he held out his left arm. "Be gentle?" he said in a playfully threatening tone.

YOU: In an instant, Iyana's muscles relaxed, and she brought her arm down from its menacing position. "You really do have a lid on it, don't you Doctor?"

STRANGER: He nodded and anticipated the needle. "I have better control on it now that I've joined the Avengers than I ever have before."

YOU: Iyana stepped forward, removing the space that was originally between the two of them. "I lied earlier, I know who you are, Hulk. You become dangerous as your heart rate increases. You turn into... a beast." She said, with no inflection, just stating facts. She pulled even closer to Banner's face, her nose just inches from his. "You will stay calm around my daughter. She... she can't do the things I can. Not yet. She's weak." Iyana could feel the doctors breath tickling her lips, but she held her ground and stared straight into his eyes.

STRANGER: His eyes squinted at hers. "I would /never/ hurt a child within my control. The other guy...well, sometimes he can get away from me. You have my word that no harm will come to her, as long as it is ME, and not him." His eyes flashed again before cooling. "I'm not a monster. As I said earlier, I have control."

YOU: Iyana stayed pressed against Banner for a moment longer, checking his eyes for any sign of doubt. She could find none.

YOU: *where do you wanna go with this?*

STRANGER: He broke her gaze and looked towards his arm. "Finished yet?"

STRANGER: ((I don't mind. Wherever you do.)

YOU: *Alright*

YOU: Iyana moved away from Banner, test tubes in hand, full of thick blood, a bit flustered. Something in his warn brown eyes unsettled her to no end. "The other guy, as you call him," she began tentitavly."What is he like?"

STRANGER: Bruce snorted. "He's big...and green...and very angry. It's not more complex than that."

YOU: "But it is though." she said, contemplativly as she used a dropper to put drops of blood on glass slides, sitting down on a stool in front of a microscope. "You speak of this part of you like it's another person all together. If he is... 'another guy' then he must have a conciousness, don't you agree?"

STRANGER: "He is an extension of my subconscious, if you will. I am awake when he has taken over, as I can occasionally hear him. He is the predator part of my mind, the...literal 'angry' emotion inside of me."

YOU: Iyana's eyes were wide, drinking in the information presented to her. "Do you want it gone."

STRANGER: He gave a small laugh before becoming sober. "Honestly, I cannot answer that." He looked towards the ground.

YOU: "You're pretty amazing, Dr. Banner."

STRANGER: Bruce's eyes became quizzical. "Pardon?"

YOU: "It's hard, being what I am. A mutant, a freak. But I was born this way. And I have it easy. There are some of us who not only feel like freaks, but look like it too. But you, you turn into something that can hurt people. And you do it by simply getting ANGRY, the most basic of human emotion that comes and goes and any given time. Yet... somehow you control it all. That's amazing to me."

STRANGER: He gave a small smile. "Well, thank you, but it's not all that amazing. It took a very long time of pain and hurt before I could reach this point."

YOU: "I imagine that you did, Doctor Banner." Iyana looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

STRANGER: He shrugged. "It's better to see where life takes you."

YOU: Iyana's eyes widened and suddenly she burst into a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

STRANGER: Banner was incredibly confused and looked down at the laughing woman.

YOU: "I meant what do we DO now?! I set the blood to run normal scans, which will take a few hours.

YOU: I'd rather not be bored, Mr. Philosophical.

STRANGER: He snorted and walked to his desk, organizing files and putting them in their proper places. "The best I can offer you is dinner with me or a front row seat to Barton and Natasha's training." He grinned.

YOU: Iyana froze up a little, but then responded quickly. "Dinner sounds... nice. Natasha and I... Let's just say we aren't too fond of each other."

STRANGER: He was curious, "Because?"

YOU: A blush lightly colored her olive skinned cheeks. "Clint-er-Barton made a move a few weeks ago. Of course, I shot him down, I knew Natasha had a thing for him, but he kept persuing... I think he was trying to make her jealous."

YOU: With a chuckle, Iyana mumbled "Guess it worked."

STRANGER: Banner pondered that for a moment. "That would explain a lot. Besides, those two are a thing despite what they believe."

YOU: Iyana nodded, then turned her head toward the middle of the room. "JARVIS?" she requested, and was immediately answered by a respectful robotic voice. "Locate and display video of Tony Stark"

STRANGER: He chuckled. "Even Jarvis likes you, it seems."

YOU: A screen to her left lit up and live footage from what seemed to be a security camera was displayed. "Yes, well, Mr. Banner I assure you the male attention I'm getting is quite unorthodox." she turned her head over her shoulder and grinned at Banner mockingly. "Then again, isn't it every man's dream to get with a mom?"

STRANGER: He felt himself blush under her gaze and cleared his throat. "I don't spend much time pursuing women, so I'm unaware of the social normalities of men."

YOU: She laughed a throaty laugh, turning back to the screen to observe Tony running up and down hallways with a little blond girl squealing happily on his back. "Do you want a family, Dr. Banner?"

STRANGER: "Yes," he said without hesitation. "Am I willing to have one under the circumstances? Probably not." he replied honestly.

YOU: Iyana stared at the screen, watching Tony Stark entertain her daughter with a exstatic smile on his face. "He'd make a great father."

STRANGER: Bruce watched Iyana. "Pepper has been telling him that for years. But like myself, he isn't ready to bring a child into all of...this." He gestured to the world.

YOU: She raised her hand to the screen and touched where her daughters bright smile lit up. "It's never a good time, my friend."

STRANGER: He nodded and shrugged, unsure of what to say to her.

YOU: "She's in good hands for now. If anything, she'll build tony a pink Iron Man suit." Iyana turned to the doctor. "Dinner?"

YOU: *you can turn this however you want to*

STRANGER: He was startled after being in his own little world. "Yes, dinner. What would you like?"

YOU: "I'm not a picky eater Doctor, you choose."

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. Or even a favorite will let me know that it's not bad.**_


End file.
